Championship Game
by boiler1
Summary: a baseball game between the Justice league of America and the charecters from Dragonballzgt


1**Championship Game**  
JLA vs. Z-fighters

**Boiler1: **Good evening ladies and gentleman. Welcome to today's presentation of the Championship Game between the Justice League of America, five and one this season, and the Z-Fighters, five and one, being aired on radio station PIKE. This is Boiler1.  
The managers are exchanging line up cards, so we will give you the batting order of the visiting team, The Justice League of America, managed by Batman.  
Batting first is The Flash. He came in third this year stolen bases behind Goku and the leader, Nightcrawler. Extremely fast, but sometimes he can be known to be cocky.  
Batting second is Supergirl. Do not let her petite size fool you, she packs a mean punch.  
Batting third is Jon Jon, a.k.a. Martian Manhunter. A real slugger this guy is at the plate as long as he does not fade out.  
Batting forth, the clean up hitter, Wonder Woman. There are many things I would love to say about her, but I am already facing a lawsuit.  
Batting fifth, Hawkgirl. She has some problems this year. She has let go of her bat three times this season while swinging, causing injury to the opponent pitcher.  
Batting sixth, Jon Stewart, the Green Lantern.  
Batting seventh, Aquaman. He has struggle this season, except for a game a couple of weeks ago in which we had a huge rainstorm.  
Batting eighth, Plasticman. He is playing due to an injury to Green Arrow.  
In the ninth spot is the pitcher, Superman.  
The First base coach is Batgirl and over at third is Apache Chief.  
The Justice League lost only one game this year, that was to these Z-Fighters. The season series was split.

Defensively for the Z-Fighters, we have Goten catching. First Base is Uub. Second Base is Goku. Goku has been getting into problems. The manager has told him to not to eat second base. At Shortstop is Pan. Third Base is Android 18. The league came under fire when the Z-Fighters put her there. Some of the owners complain that she was not allow because of the fact she is an android, however, the owner of the Z-Fighters, Old Kai, pointed out that Android 18 is not an android but a cyborg, therefore not all machine.  
In Right Field is Piccolo. Piccolo made a heck of catch the last time these two teams played when he robbed Hawkgirl of a homerun. He stretched his arm beyond normal means.  
Center Field is Vegeta and in Left Field is his son Trunks (teen).  
Pitching tonight is their ace, Son Gohan (adult).

The Umpires are Koenma at third, Darth Vader at second and Tuxedo Mask at first. Leading this group, behind the plate is Spawn.

Well, it looks like everyone is ready, so lets play ball.  
The Flash is up first. He has an average of .803, but only .216 lifetime against Gohan.  
Goten has given the signal to Gohan. The wind-up. The pitch. Flash bunts the ball, and it rolls just foul on the first base side. Flash would do better against Gohan if he kept doing that. All he needs to do is put the ball in play and just use his speed. Gohan gets ready. The throw. Flash swings. Foul tips it into the stands behind homeplate. Gohan looks at Goten. Throws. It's a change up. Flash swings and misses the ball before it even got half way to the plate. That is out number one.  
Up next for the JLA is Supergirl. She has a .632 average this season. She also has been hit upon 28 times by catchers this year. Looks like she will be batting left.  
Gohan looks at Goten. It sounds like Goten is inviting Supergirl to a party this weekend. Gohan throws. It's a grounder…foul on the first base side.  
Goten has just informed Supergirl on who is going to the party. It sounds like The Sailor Scouts and The Teen Titans are going to be there. The Pitch, it's a hit, if it stays fair it's gone...it...is …just foul.  
Goten signals to his brother to calm down.  
Goten looks at Supergirl. He says something ...the pitch. Right down the middle with the heater. Supergirl looked at Goten for a quick glanced and Gohan snuck a heater by her. Wait. Superman is coming out of the dugout. He has a bat in his hand and is charging Goten. It sounded like Goten was telling Supergirl that Superman was gay. Batman comes out with a small rock of kryptonite and forces Superman back into the dugout. Some verbal exchange going on!  
Up to bat is Martian Manhunter.   
Martian looks at Goten and informs him that he will not fall for that gag he pulled on Supergirl. He just inform Goten that Martian is gay. Goten takes an extra step backwards from the plate. Gohan looks …throws…it's a grounder to the shortstop, Pan throws it to first base. It is close, but Tuxedo Mask has called Martian out.  
That was good inning for Gohan. Three up, three down, and two strikeouts.

Well, as we take a break let us look at the line-up for the Z-Fighters, managed by King Kai. Up first is Goku, second is Trunks, third is Piccolo, in the clean up spot is Vegeta, fifth is Android 18, sixth is Goten, seventh is Uub, eighth is Pan, and in the ninth spot is the pitcher Gohan. The First Base Coach is Krillin and the third base coach is Yamcha.  
Defensively for the JLA we have Green Lantern catching, 1st base is Aquaman, 2nd base is Martian Manhunter, Shortstop is The Flash, 3rd Base is WonderWoman, Right Field is Plastic Man, Center Field is Supergirl, and in Left Field, we have Hawkgirl. The pitcher is Superman.  
It looks like Superman is ready, so here comes Goku. Goku lead the league in walks. This is due to the fact someone wished he was small, and pitchers are having a tough time getting the ball that low for a strike. Superman looks…throws…just above Goku's head. Ball 1. Green Lantern is being forced to use his power ring to cushion the pitches from Superman. Superman pitches again…again, over the head of Goku. Ball 2. Superman looks a little frustrated. He looks at Goku, throws…ALMOST hit Goku in the head. Spawn is giving Superman a warning. He has also warned Gohan not to try anything similar. Ball 3. Superman calms himself down. Looks at Green Lantern. Readies. Throws. Again, just over the noggin of Goku. The leadoff batter is on first and coming up to hit is Trunks. Trunks has done very good this year against Superman. Trunks looks on. Goku is not changing to a supersaiyjin 4. The pitch…it is a grounder to third Wonder Woman picks up and throws it to second, Martian throws it to first…double play! This is the first time Goku and Trunks have been involved on a double play as runners.  
Up next is Piccolo. Piccolo looks at Superman. Superman throws, it is a high pop up to right field. It is going…going…OH MY GOD! Plasticman has stretched his arm and robbed Piccolo of a homerun!  
And that is the end of the first inning.  
We will be back after a station break.

Second Inning  
Welcome back. No score so far after one with the Justice League coming up to bat.  
Gohan looked impressive with that first inning, let's see if he can repeat. He will be facing Wonder Woman.  
As many of you know, I have to be very careful of what I say about her. Apparently, she did not like my comment on the fact she always brings two extra bats when she comes up to the plate, if you know what I mean.  
Gohan looks ready. Goten gives the signal. The pitch. It's a hit to second base. Goku misses the ball. Vegeta comes in, grabs the ball. Throws it to Pan. Wonder woman is on first on an error on the second baseman. Looks like Goku was busy eating a sandwich. Vegeta is walking up to Goku. He has grab Goku's sandwich and has shoved it down Goku's throat.  
Runner on first and the homerun leader for JLA is up, Hawkgirl.  
Goten has shouted at his dad. Goten is now giving a signal to Gohan. The infield is at double depth. The pitch… it's a high hit. It's going…going…going…GONE!!! A two run homer for the bird lady. Just over the out reached hand of Trunks. The crowd has gone dead silent. Gohan is mad at himself.  
King Kai is sending the pitching coach, Supreme Kai, to have a talk with Gohan.  
That was one heck of a hit. Trunks took to the air as soon as that one went, but Hawkgirl just hit it to hard for him to catch.  
Two to nothing here in the top half of inning number two, with no outs.  
Supreme Kai has patted Gohan on the back and has walked back to the dugout.  
The Green Lantern is now up. He takes a couple of practice swings. Goten gives the signal. The pitch…RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE WITH THE FASTBALL! That will get this crowd back.  
Gohan look ready. The wind-up…pitch…strike 2. The pitch was just outside and GL went chasing after it.  
Gohan is getting his grove back. Looks…winds up…pitch…low and inside. GL had to jump out of the way. Ball 1  
Gohan readies himself. Pitch…another heater across the plate. GL could never see that one and he goes down looking. That is out number one.  
Coming up is Aquaman. As mention earlier, Aquaman has had a disappointing season. Seems the only time he has looked like his old self is when the game is being rained on.  
Gohan pitches…it's popped up. Goten has his mask off. He catches it. Out number two. The man from Atlantis has snapped his bat in two.  
Coming up to the plate is Plasticman. As many of you might already know, Green Arrow is out for this game due to an incident he had with Wolverine a couple of weeks ago. As Green Arrow was rounding third and coming home, Wolverine extended his claws and cut off most of the hair and the hat of Green Arrow. Green Arrow has said he cannot show himself in public due to the fact he no longer looks pretty.  
Plasticman has been filling in as a pinch runner, which he is very good at, but his batting average is worse than Bob Ueker's average.  
Gohan looks...pitches…Plasticman lays down a bunt, … Android 18 picks up the ball and throws it to first. OUT!  
That was a close one but the throw just beats out the extended leg of Plasticman.  
One error, one monstrous homerun, two runs in the top of the second inning. It is the Justice League two, the Z-fighters nothing.

We are back. Vegeta is coming up to bat. Vegeta has been in a slump going up against Superman. Superman has reminded Vegeta about his slump throughout the season.

Superman looks at Gl for the signal. Winds up...the pitch...IT"S UP...GET UP...GET UP ...GET OUT OF HERE...GONE!. A lead-off homerun for Vegeta. OH MY GOD! What a hit. He took the heater and sent it to the next dimension. That puts the Z-fighters on the board.

2-1 in favor of JLA.

Wait a second. Vegeta just made the letter L with his hand on his head and is pointing to Superman. Superman does not like seeing that.

Coming up to bat for the Z-fighters is Android 18.

Android 18 has been on a great hitting streak. She has hit a homerun in every game she has appeared in.

Superman looks on. He pitches...Line-drive back to Superman. One away.

Coming up, Goten.

Goten almost started a fight in the first inning when he said that Superman was gay.

Superman looks on. Winds-up...Goten blows him a kiss...WAY OUTSIDE!!!

Goten is up to his old tricks and has gotten under Superman's nerve.

Superman regains his composure. Pitches...HIGH POP UP...it is going to be close...Supergirl got it. Two outs.

Uub is coming up.

Superman winds-up...pitches...Uub looks on...ball one. Just outside the plate.

Superman looks...throws...RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE WITH THE HEATER...Strike one.

Uub takes a couple of practice swings...readies himself...the pitch...Uub swings...misses. Low.

Strike two.

Superman is looking more confident.

Superman throws...it is a grounder to first...Aquaman grabs the ball and tags Uub as he runs past Aquaman. And that is the end of the second inning

It is the Justice league 2

The Z-fighters 1

We will be back after these messages.

We are back. It is the top of the 3rd inning with the Justice league up front 2-1 over the Z-fighters.

Up o bat for the JLA is Superman. Superman has had a subpar year for himself. He has been accused of using a corked bat, been tested for illegal substance and has been involved with a reporter from the Daily Planet, which has caused a certain bias from that paper.

Gohan looks ready. Goten blows Superman a kiss. Gohan pitches. It's the heater! Superman hits it...foul. Strike one.

Gohan looks for the right signal from Goten. Winds up, pitch...it's a hit deep into center field...going...going...VEGETA HAS ROBBED SUPERMAN! What a catch. Vegeta leaped at the final second and just caught the ball. If I did not know any better I would swear that Vegeta is trying to settle a grudge against the man of steel.

One out.

Flash is up. He struck out the first time he was up to bat. Gohan looks, winds up...the pitch...change up. Flash swings and misses.

Flash is having a hard time with those change up pitches. He just swings his bat to fast. The man should just bunt and out run the play. Gohan pitches again...change up...again Flash swings and misses. Strike two.

Flash looks on. Gohan readies himself. Winds up...a heater...Flash caught looking. Strike three.

Two outs.

Supergirl comes up to bat. Gohan looks ready. Pitches...hit...slow roller to Pan...throws it to Uub...She looks out. Wait a second, Tuxedo Mask is calling her safe. King Kai is coming out to argue the call. He is kicking dirt onto Tuxedo Mask's feet. Spawn is coming up. He has open a portal to Hell. He has tossed King Kai into the Portal and has closed it. King Kai has been tossed out of the game.

Gohan is still yelling at the ump for that call. I don't know about you people, but it looks like Uub got the ball before Supergirl got there.

This is incredible. I have never seen King Kai like that. He usually keeps his cool. He has been thrown out of the game and into Hell.

Coming up to bat is Jon Jon. The Martian hit into a grounder back in the first.

Gohan looks very upset. He has just gone to SuperSayjin 2. Martian looks on. Goten has gone Supersayjin also. The pitch...Jon swings..broken bat...foul ball caught by Goten. That is the third out. Gohan threw the ball so hard that when Martian swung at it, the ball broke the bat and Goten caught the ball.

So after two and a half innings it is the JLA2, Z-fighters 1.

We are back. It is the bottom of the third inning with JLA up 2-1.

I will be honest, I have never seen the manager of the Z-fighters ever lose his cool. Spawn has made it clear that he will not tolerate any arguing with any member of his crew. Supreme Kai has taken over as pitching coach and manager.

Pan is up first, followed by Gohan and Goku. This could be a big inning.

Pan is at the plate. Superman looks on...winds up...pitches...Pan swings...foul into the JLA dugout. Looks like the ball hit the manager, Batman. The pitching coach for the JLA , Green Hornet, is checking out Batman. He looks to be ok. Green Arrow is escorting Batman out of the dugout and into the clubhouse. Better check him out just to make sure.

Strike one against Pan.

Superman looks ready again...winds up...pitches...It's a hit deep, but Supergirl is there to get the ball. That is out number one.

Now up for the Z-fighters is the pitcher, Gohan.

Gohan looks ready...Superman winds up...pitches...High infield pop up...Superman has it...out number two.

Coming up is Goku. Goku walked in the first inning.

Superman looks on...pitches...oooooh just over the head of Goku...ball one.

Just can't seem to get that sayjin.

Superman looks on...winds up...pitches...again, just over the head of Goku...Ball two.

Superman looks concern...pitches...again over Goku's head...Ball three.

Look, he was able to pitch to Pan, why can't he pitch to Goku.

Superman pitches...over the head of Goku...Ball four. Goku gets a free trip to first.

Trunks is up. He hit into a double play back in the first.

Uhoh, Goku has just gone supersayjin four. Superman looks on...gets the signal from Green Lantern...quickly throws to first...Goku has used his instant transmission and has stolen second.

That is how he came in second to steals this year. Only the Nightcrawler from the X-men was able to steal more bases than Goku.

Superman looks on...Pitches ... It's a hit..deep ...deep...deep....FOUL on the right side. Goku was already home. Back to second with him.

Strike one.

Superman gets a signal from GL...readies...quickly throws to second base where Flash was waiting...it looks like they got Goku...Darth Vader has called him safe...Flash is arguing...Flash is starting to have trouble breathing...Darth Vader is using the force to choke Flash...Spawn has just order Darth Vader to release the choke. Flash has fallen to ground but is breathing again.

I am telling you people this is one officiating crew you do not want to argue against.

Flash is back in his place. Superman gets a signal from GL...looks...pitches...foul along the first base side. Strike 2

Trunks takes a couple of practice swings. Superman readies...pitches...Goku uses instant transmission to third base...Trunks hits it...it's going...going...ROBBED by Hawkgirl. What a catch. That ends the third inning.

One walk, one person left on base, after three innings it is the Justice league 2, the z-fighters 1.

Be right back after these messages.

We are back. For those that might have missed the consolation game, it was the X-men 5, Marvel Heros 1. The game was called after seven innings when a fight broke out between Wolverine of the X-men and the Punisher of the Marvel Heros. Apparently, the Nightcrawler stole second base, the Punisher did not like the idea of a thief playing and tried to shoot Nightcrawler. Wolverine came out of the dugout and defended his teammate by shredding the gun of the Punisher. The Punisher grabbed another gun and shot Wolverine at point blank in the head. That only temporary knocked out Wolverine. He got up and punched Punisher in the face. The third base umpire, Koenma, had to use his pacifier and place a force field around everyone.

Back to the game.

We are back, it is the top of the fourth inning. Wonder Woman is up. She reached first base back in the second on an error.

Gohan looks ready…winds up…pitch…just outside, ball one.

I really do wonder what is underneath that uniform of Wonder Woman.

Gohan winds up…pitch…a knuckle bar over the plate and Wonder Woman misses, strike one.

That is the first time I have ever seen Gohan use the knuckle ball.

Gohan winds up…pitches…heater…It's a hit deep into center field where Vegeta is just waiting for it…one out.

Hawk Girl is up. She hit a homerun back in the second inning.

Gohan winds up…pitch…OUCH!!! The ball hit the front wing of Hawkgirl. Gohan let go of that ball and it just went wild. Runner of first.

Green lantern struck out his first time up.

Gohan throws…low and inside, ball one.

Gohan looks a little tired.

GL looks ready…wind up…pitch…high and outside, ball two.

Gohan gets the signal…Hawkgirl has taken a small lead off first…the pitch…knuckle ball low, ball three.

This is interesting. Gohan has not used his heater.

Gohan has lost a little bit of his control

Gohan looks…pitches…again, low and inside, ball four. What has happen to Gohan?

Supreme Kai is talking to Gohan. He gently pats him on the back and heads back to the dugout.

Aquaman is up to bat.

Gohan gets the signal from Goten. Hawkgirl is on second and Green Lantern is on first.

The pitch…HEATER DOWN THE MIDDLE! Strike one.

That is classic Gohan.

The crowd loved that. Gohan looks…pitches…Aquaman hits it high infield…caught by Goku, two outs.

Plasticman comes up. Gohan is trying to get himself out of a jam.

Gohan looks…pitches…Plasticman has lay down a perfect bunt…stretches his leg and just beats out the throw from Goten. That was a smart bat by Plasticman. The bases are loaded with the man of steel up to bat.

So here we are, it is the top of the fourth, two outs, the bases are loaded and Superman is coming up to bat. Supreme Kai has just told the relief pitcher, Pikkon, to start warming up.

Superman is at the plate. Gohan looks…he is into the wind up…the pitch…it's the heater…hit deep…going back, back, back, back, …caught at the final nanosecond by Vegeta! What a catch. Vegeta has robbed Superman again!

One hit, one walk, one hit by a pitch, three left standing, after three and a half innings it is the JLA 2, the Z-Fighters 1.

We are back. It is the bottom of the fourth inning. Gohan barely got himself out of a jam, with some help from Vegeta.

Coming up to bat for the Z-Fighters is Piccolo. Piccolo popped out in his first appearance.

Superman looks readies…wind up…pitch…hit just over the arms of Aquaman. Piccolo stops on first and the Z-fighters have a man on base with the prince of all sayjins coming up to bat.

Vegeta hit a solo homerun back in the second inning.

Superman looks on…Vegeta has just called him a loser…the pitch…hit…going deep…going…going…GONE!!! A two run homer for Vegeta. That puts the Z-Fighters up three to two. What a hit! Vegeta has just crossed the plate. He is pumping his arms to the crowd. He has just look at Superman and called him a loser again.

Whoa! Superman has just left the pitchers mound and has gone over and punched Vegeta in the face. Trunks is trying to get Superman off his father. Wonder Woman is trying to get Trunks off Superman. Both benches are clear as everyone is fighting. The umps are all together around homeplate. A couple of energy bast have been deflected away from the umps by Darth Vader using his light saber. Spawn has open another portal to hell. The umps have thrown everyone into the portal and have closed the portal. Everyone from both teams have been thrown out of the game. I am not sure how the league is going to respond to this, but for now it looks like the Z-fighters have won the game.

I better go and check this out from the commissioner, this is Boiler1 saying good-bye for now.


End file.
